To support the advanced development of a promising small molecule antitoxin against Anthrax. The research and development activities to be supported will allow this candidate therapeutic product to progress through the product development pathway, and include preclinical and non-clinical activities, IND regulatory development activities, and Phase I clinical safety assessment.